


Lemon Hot Water

by pr3tty_g1rl5



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Because of the swimming trunks, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Uh double oral sex?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost daddy kink, so many orgasms, wake up naughty children it's reylux time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: Rey steels her face. It’s not that she doesn’t want to sit on Kylo’s lap. She absolutely does. She’s done it plenty of times, in this hot tub even (there’s a reason Kylo has to check the chemicals and change the filter so often). But she looks over at Hux. There’s a fresh dusting of freckles over his nose, the skin under them pink and warm with a baby sunburn. His hair, usually parted severely and gelled into submission, flops over his forehead, flaming and sort of devastating, actually.It feels like a good night for a bit of mischief.OR:It's the end of the summer and our little fox isn't such a little fox anymore—what's a girl (and her older boyfriend) to do?





	1. Chapter 1

Rey licks her lips as she stands in front of the mirror in her bedroom in her grandparents’ house. It’s the end of the summer, and Kylo says this is probably the last time they’ll be able to sit in the hot tub during the week until next year. The thought makes her sigh; they’ve had some fun times in that hot tub this summer. It’s such a shame they’ll have Hux along this last time. Although, knowing Kylo, the naughty little exhibitionist…Rey shakes her head. He’d better not. 

Halfway through the summer she’d made Kylo take her shopping for a new swimsuit, one that actually fit her. They’d had fun in the dressing room—Kylo had insisted on “inspecting” each bikini, and eventually they’d settled on a pretty little orange number, scalloped around the edges. It was tiny and strappy, but it showed off all her best features, Rey thought. 

Given the force of Kylo’s orgasm, he probably agreed. 

It makes her feel good, but it’s probably best to avoid walking around in it in front of her grandfather too often. She turns once more to look at the back of the bottoms, to adjust them so they cover all the essentials, and then she picks up the big t-shirt (Kylo’s, of course) off the floor and slips it over her head. 

She grabs her house keys from the counter (her grandparents are going to a golf convention an hour away and will be gone until the next morning) and shouts a goodbye to her grandma as she walks out the door. She locks the door behind her and sighs. Freedom. 

Hux is waiting for her on the sidewalk—it keeps her grandpa happy if she invites Hux to go to Kylo’s at least once a week. He knows the drill—she’s 18, she and Kylo are certainly involved and he may certainly not tell her grandparents about it. He keeps a polite and quiet distance as long as Kylo isn’t too big of a jerk. Sometimes it even seems like he enjoys coming to hang along with them, but Rey can’t imagine that being true. 

“Are you ready to go?” Hux is always bright and cheery, despite the extreme disappointment he must feel every time three of them hang out. Since the beginning of the summer he’s begun to fill out—Kylo swears it’s because of his weight-lifting tips but Rey honestly doesn’t care. Hux does not look like a tiny wet fox anymore when he gets into the pool. She’s not about to ask questions when the universe has handed her two sexy men to look at, at the same time, no less. Especially when they’re wet. Hux’s freckles are actually rather dashing in the sun, and the sunscreen he slathers on makes his skin feel so soft when they brush shoulders or whatever Hux’s excuse is this time. 

They’ve become pretty decent friends over the summer, the three of them.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She leads the way and in a few moments they’re pushing through Kylo’s front door. 

She tosses her keys onto the coffee table and strips off her shirt, leaving it pooled on the couch. Hux gulps behind her. Rey can’t help but smirk. Just because she doesn’t need Hux to make Kylo jealous anymore doesn’t mean she can’t have a little fun with him, does it? 

“We’re here!” Rey makes her way into the kitchen, and then out the back door when she doesn’t find Kylo there, Hux trailing just behind her. She doesn’t have to look back at him to know that his face looks all flushed and pretty. 

Kylo is in the back on the porch, bent over fiddling with the filter on the hot tub. The fading daylight makes his butt look so good, and Rey stops for a minute to check him out. Hux bumps into her on accident, reaching out a hand to steady himself on her waist. His fingers are long and thin and soft. 

Kylo straightens and turns, startling a moment as he notices the two of them standing there. “Oh. You’re here! Hi.” 

Rey smiles, enjoying the front view of him just as much as she’d enjoyed the back view. He’s wearing swim trunks but they’re tight enough to show off the thick line of his cock, even soft. 

“Yeah, grandma wanted me to help with the dishes, sorry.” 

“No problem, I was just checking the filter and the chemical levels before you guys got here.” Kylo turns to Hux, who still has his hand on Rey’s waist. Just an eyebrow raise and a smirk has Hux dropping his hand like he’s been burned, with a mumbled apology. 

Rey rolls her eyes and shoots Kylo a look—there’s no reason to be so intimidating, Hux knows what’s up. She shakes her hair out and pulls it up into a messy bun, climbing up the little stairs outside the hot tub. 

“Well, are we getting in?” 

The boys scramble (just a little) to get in with her. There’s enough splashing with those dumb long boy legs that Rey is glad that she’s put her hair up. As the three of them swing themselves over the side and attempt to sit down, they realize that there really isn’t enough space for three people. 

Ah, that’s right. That’s the reason they’d never invited Hux over to sit in the hot tub with them. 

“Uh, I can go sit in the pool,” Hux says, already scooting over to the side to climb back out. “It’s pretty warm out, and it was a hot day, the pool can’t be that cold.” 

Rey grabs his arm. “No, there’s no way you’re gonna go sit in the pool. You came over here to sit in the hot tub. I’ll go sit in the pool.” 

Kylo reaches out to grab her arm, and now they’re all grabbing arms and it’s a little ridiculous. “Nobody needs to go sit in the pool,” Kylo says, licking his bottom lip. “You can sit in my lap, Rey.” 

“Oh gosh, I couldn’t do that, I’m so heavy you won’t even be comfortable.” 

“I assure you I’ll soldier through,” Kylo says, already sneaking a hand out to pull her hips closer to him. 

“Kylo, really,” she shoots a meaningful glance at Hux and Kylo just grins. He pulls her closer again and she struggles away, giggling. 

“Uh, if it really bothers you that much, Rey, you could always….take turns sitting….” Hux gulps and Rey feels Kylo’s fingers tighten on her hip as they realize what the next words out of his mouth are going to be. “On our laps?” 

Rey steels her face. It’s not that she doesn’t want to sit on Kylo’s lap. She absolutely does. She’s done it plenty of times, in this hot tub even (there’s a reason Kylo has to check the chemicals and change the filter so often). But she looks over at Hux. There’s a fresh dusting of freckles over his nose, the skin under them pink and warm with a baby sunburn. His hair, usually parted severely and gelled into submission, flops over his forehead, flaming and sort of devastating, actually. 

It feels like a good night for a bit of mischief.

“That would make me feel better, Kylo. Is that alright?” 

Her hand closes over his wrist and she squeezes. When she looks back, she throws him a wink. Kylo’s hand tightens over her hip and then loosens. “At least sit on my lap first, then.” 

“I can agree to that,” Rey says, turning to face away from Kylo to perch herself securely on his lap. 

For the first few minutes, it’s fine. Kylo rests a hand on her hip under the water, stroking lightly at the outside of her thighs innocently. Hux asks Kylo something about his job and the two get into a conversation about online security or something. Kylo loves to talk about his job and Hux confesses that he’d been thinking about going for computer science and online coding when he went off to university in a few weeks. That continues the conversation for a few minutes, but now Rey is getting bored.

Luckily, Kylo knows her a little too well. 

Kylo asks Hux a question about his class schedule for the semester, and Hux eagerly responds. While Hux is chattering amiably, Kylo’s hand slips around the inside of Rey’s leg. Rey jumps, but by now, she’s used to his covert attentions, so she mostly just rolls her eyes and slips her hand down to cover his. He doesn’t stop talking, just moves their hands farther down, nudging aside her bikini bottoms and stroking along her outer labia. Rey curls her toes and braces herself against the wave of pleasure she knows is coming. 

Sure enough, Kylo nudges against her clit and her legs lock, her feet kicking against Hux’s legs. Hux stops talking and reaches down instinctively to grab at Rey’s feet. 

“Uh, sorry,” she coughs, and Kylo buries his snicker in the back of her shoulder. “I tried to move back and slipped.” 

Hux raises an eyebrow, looking down into the water where her lap is and then continues where he’d left off explaining himself. Rey bites her lip and tries to calm down, while Kylo does his best to shake her. 

The pad of one of his fingertips start slow circles against her swollen clit, a maddening rhythm that has her fighting and panting to keep from tensing her legs again. 

“I definitely agree with you, that many computer science classes in one semester would be difficult for your freshman year,” Kylo says, and as he finishes, he brings his middle finger to Rey’s pussy and draws counter-circles into her entrance. The new sensation makes Rey entirely boneless, and she accidentally kicks Hux again trying to stay upright. 

“Are—are you okay, Rey?” Hux looks concerned and Rey flushes. 

“Yeah, just having a hard time finding a comfortable spot to settle on Kylo’s lap, you know. It’s not very comfortable...with….all that muscle…” 

Hux frowns as Kylo coughs to cover his laugh. 

“Well, I mean. We could always switch if you’d like. My lap is at least a little more comfortable than Kylo’s.” Hux sits up straight and opens his arms. Kylo chokes on his fake cough. 

“Sure thing,” Rey says, shooting a smirk at Kylo as she turns to settle herself on Hux’s lap. Normally she would be uncomfortable sitting on Hux’s lap, but this is payback, so she takes her time shifting and moving around. Eventually she stills, an arm thrown around Hux’s neck, _for stability_ , she’d murmured in his ear. Beneath her she can feel Hux getting interested, likely due in part to her unfair fidgeting and the excellent view down her bikini top, but she doesn’t move anymore, pretending to ignore it as Kylo and Hux make stilted conversation. 

Between glares from Kylo, that is. Hux had moved his hand down to Rey’s hip while she squirmed, attempting to provide her some balance. He’d never moved it, and Kylo was staring daggers at it under the water. Rey tried her best to keep a straight face, but every once in a while Hux’s fingers would pet across her bare skin and send shivers up her spine. 

“Rey, are you ready to switch? I’m sure Hux could use a break.” Kylo leans back, resting his elbows against the outside of the hot tub. 

Rey looks back at Hux, pulling her arms out from around his neck before moving back to Kylo’s lap. The front of Kylo’s swim trunks are undone beneath her, and she stifles a gasp. 

Hux looks concerned, but Rey laughs it off as best she can. “Cold spot, sorry! What were you saying about dorms?” 

“Um, I managed to get a decent roommate, I think…” Hux continues, but Rey can’t hear it because Kylo’s hand is sneaking under her bottom and to fiddle with the crotch of her bikini bottoms. It’s not a touch designed to cause her pleasure, and it puzzles Rey for a moment until she feels the hard thickness of Kylo’s cock pressing into her pussy. 

The sensation has her sitting up unnaturally straight, closing her eyes in what she hopes is a natural sort of way. Her hands clench into the fabric of Kylo’s swim shorts, and she inhales and exhales through her nose, her lungs tight. 

There is no way she’s going to be able to endure this without Hux noticing something. This isn’t exactly what she meant by _mischief_. 

Kylo brings his hands to her hips, rocking her in slow, gentle circles around his cock. The angle and pressure aren’t exactly right, but the situation is crazy enough that Rey is sparking with forbidden pleasure all the way from her toes to her ears. It’s agonizing, but it should just look like the water is making waves from the jets below, the gentle waves hitting the sides of the hot tub. Hux _shouldn’t_ see. 

Oh, gosh. Hux is definitely going to see. They’re having sex right in front of him! She curls her toes at the thought, resisting the urge to moan like she would if Hux weren’t here. What would Hux say if he knew what they were doing? Kylo grips her hips like he knows what she’s thinking, and he coughs lightly to cover the sound of him pulling her hips up and slamming her back down onto his length. The water makes it difficult for him to make it too forceful, but the length of him dragging inside of her after so much teasing is too good. 

A dog barking in the distance has pulled Hux’s attention away, and Kylo takes the opportunity to thrust into Rey a few more times, hissing at the pleasure of it as the water laps against the sides a little harder. 

“You like this, you naughty girl?” Kylo whispers in her ear. His voice is low and growly, sending shivers down her spine. She should just nod, she shouldn’t open her mouth. 

Unfortunately, Kylo chooses that moment for one last thrust and Hux turns back, and the shock of meeting Hux’s bright green eyes as Kylo makes her see stars is too much. Rey moans, throwing her head back and scrambling for something to hold onto. 

Kylo goes deadly still, buried inside of her with his fingers around her hips so tight Rey is sure he’s going to leave bruises. If Rey could see his face, his eyes would be wide, she knows it. At least as wide as Hux’s are now. 

“What….is going on?” Hux blinks, swallows, and his eyes flicker down to where Rey’s hips are flush with Kylo’s under the water. “You’re not—no. Rey,” he says, his brow creasing. “Please tell me he’s not touching you...like. Like _that_ under the water—while I’m right here?” 

Rey’s face flames and Kylo’s cock grows impossibly harder inside of her, no doubt excited by the thrill of being caught. Behind her, Kylo clears his throat and speaks instead of waiting for her to reply. 

“What would you do about it if I were? Touching her, I mean.” 

Hux goes pink at that, his eyes glazing over a little as he tries to meet Kylo’s eyes. The tone of voice Kylo used is too similar to his bedroom voice and Rey frowns, turning carefully so as to not dislodge Kylo or cause herself any pain. 

Kylo’s face is molten, a sexy smoulder of epic proportions, even though Rey knows it’s mostly just an act, he’s probably so nervous he can barely stand it. But the effect is staggering just the same; it’s a wonder Hux is managing to keep his composure well enough to contain his reaction to the light pink dusted across his face. When Kylo flicks his eyes down to hers, Rey feels like she might be able to come just like this, without any sort of external stimulation. 

“I—I,” Hux says, his eyes now glued to the spot under the water where Rey is fidgeting. 

“Kylo, stop!” Rey can’t think of a good way to lift herself off Kylo, not to mention the thought of leaving Kylo’s cock bobbing in the water so freely sounds uncomfortable for all three of them. 

“I—I wanna help.” Hux’s eyes flutter up to meet Rey’s flicking between hers and Kylo’s with something like a manic gleam in them. Rey chokes on the breath she’d just taken in. 

“You wanna help?” Rey’s voice is a squeak. “.....help, how?” 

Hux falters here, looking at the two of them as if realizing what he’s got himself into. “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe I could…” The silence after he stops speaking is so awkward. Kylo is still inside of her, and Rey squirms a little, wishing there were a non-awkward way to get off of him. 

“Say it,” Kylo says from behind her. “Say it or get out of the tub and walk away. If you can’t say it, then maybe this is too much for you.” 

Rey, without thinking about it, gets up and whirls around to stare at Kylo. His length drops out of her and Kylo hisses. Oops, well. There it goes. 

“Kylo,” she says under her breath. “What are you doing?” 

He looks at her with earnest, earth-brown eyes. “Do you want this? Do you trust me?” 

Rey breathes under the power of his gaze, she’s never been able to deny him anything. But this. This is too important to do just because Kylo wants her to. It’s too much. Sex with Kylo is one thing, but sex with Kylo and Hux is another thing. 

She turns a little and looks at Hux, the pink dusting his cheeks and nose, the wiry, muscled shape of his shoulders poking out of the water. The creamy flush on the skin of his chest and all the freckles. If she’s honest with herself she wants to trace constellations in them with her tongue, wants to see how easily he would bruise if she bit him. Her eyes fall downward and she idly wonders about the shape of his cock, about how it might feel inside of her. 

She starts wondering about things she’d never let herself wonder about. Is he shaved clean, or neatly trimmed? Does he make noise when he comes? His nipples—are they sensitive? Would he like it if she sucked marks into the pale, muscled skin of his thighs? Of course she’s happy with Kylo, but Hux has been a steady fixture in their summer, and….well, a girl has eyes, doesn’t she? 

Hux is shifting, watching Rey with sharp green eyes, waiting for the verdict. 

Kylo’s hand settles on her hip under the water, and the reassurance firms her resolve. She wants to do this, at least once. They’re all young, they’re attractive, and they’re in the best shape of their lives. It would surely be a crime not to enjoy it together. 

The bob of Hux’s adam’s apple is visible as he swallows, watching her face change. She meets his eyes, cocking an eyebrow and a hip at the same time. 

“Well? Are you gonna tell me how you want to help? Or are you gonna go home and jerk off alone?” 

Hux coughs. Opens his mouth to speak and then chokes on the words and coughs. “I—”

Rey reaches down, pulls her bikini bottoms all the way off and deposits them over the side of the hot tub. “I’m going to have sex with somebody no matter what you say—you just get to choose whether or not you get to play, too.” 

There’s a choking noise behind her, but she doesn’t take her eyes of Hux, who has turned an interesting shade of red. 

“I want—I want you to—I want you to sit on my cock.” 

Wow. Somehow, Rey didn’t actually expect him to get all that out. He did, though, and her throat goes dry as she thinks about the fact that she might actually. She might actually get to sit on his cock. Kylo, anticipating her nerves, squeezes her thigh reassuringly under the water. When she looks back, he gives her a smile and a nod. 

“That was nicely done, Hux,” Kylo says with a wolfish grin. “But I get first dibs on her.” 

Hux swallows, nods and makes a strained noise of assent. 

Kylo uses his grip on her to seat her in his lap, angling his cock to slip inside of her. Rey gasps, her eyes closing against the familiar stretch of him inside her. Hux makes a noise as well, and Rey reaches out, tangling her hands in his hair as he moves closer. 

“Your mouth, please,” she breathes, guiding his mouth to her breast, pausing to pull her bikini top to the side. When Hux flicks his tongue over her nipples she inhales, tension blooming in her chest, her pussy tightening. Kylo groans, his hips shifting up to press further inside of her. 

Kylo leans down to kiss Rey’s neck, running his tongue along her pulse point. “Her clit,” he says, his voice gruff. “She likes it when you play with her clit.” Hux looks up at Kylo, his face red. He looks down into the water, hesitating before reaching into the bubbles. 

“Oh, yes. Circles. Light circles.” Rey leans her head back on Kylo’s shoulder as Hux tries to get the motions right, finally getting into the rhythm and making Rey’s back arch in pleasure. Kylo bites down on Rey’s neck, growling and thrusting into her harder. Hux’s eyes widen, looking to Kylo and then to Rey in turn, and he flushes all the way down his chest. It’s so much more than Rey had ever imagined—not that she would admit that she’d ever imagined this.

With Hux’s careful hand and Kylo’s thick cock, Rey climbs to the edge much quicker than she’s used to. Within a couple of minutes she’s gasping, her pussy trying to clench around Kylo’s cock, her nipples tingling with the amount of dizzying pleasure coursing through her body. 

“Kylo, Kylo—oh, come in me, please come in me,” Rey says, her back arched, right on the edge. Kylo grunts, but it sounds frustrated. Rey looks back at his face, furrowed in concentration and she knows. She knows he won’t be able to come without help. Without something. Hux is looking at Kylo as well, his face concerned. 

Rey suddenly has a very, very wicked idea. 

“Hux,” she gasps, stilling herself on Kylo’s cock. “We’re going to move, and I want you to put a finger inside of Kylo.” 

Kylo jerks inside of her, a moan slipping out of him. “Rey, what—” 

She shushes Kylo, slipping off his lap to lean over the side of the hot tub, where Kylo can get back inside of her and Hux can get inside of him. 

“Kylo, please,” Rey says, wiggling her hips, “I wanna come!” He lines himself up and pushes back inside of her, stretching her again, and Rey almost comes right then. Gritting her teeth, she looks back at Hux meaningfully. 

“Inside him,” she hisses. 

“Inside him where?” Hux says. He looks like a small animal in front of a wolf. Just as well, Rey thinks. She’d like to eat him alive. But if he can’t do this, then he won’t be able to keep up with them. Rey lifts her eyebrows at Hux, biting her lip as Kylo’s hips twitch against hers. 

“Oh. Oh!” Hux licks his lips and brings his hands up. “You just—I just put it in? 

Kylo grunts, his fingers tightening on Rey’s hips. “Yes, just put it in, please.” 

This makes Hux’s eyes widen again, and Rey has to suppress the urge to roll hers. “Get it wet with your mouth and then rub around the hole a little first, and then, yes, just put it in. Hurry.” 

Hux sticks his pointer finger into his mouth, sucking at it and swirling his tongue. He reaches his hand towards Kylo and then realizes that Kylo needs to pull his suit down. Rey can feel her orgasm fading away the more Hux fusses. 

“Just do it, Hux, you’re about to have a finger in him, you can pull his pants down!” 

Hux does, taking care to not touch Kylo’s skin. Now his finger is dry, and he puts it back in his mouth before frowning and sticking his thumb in instead. After a moment, his cheeks color and he reaches out for Kylo. Rey can’t see what he’s doing, but she can tell the exact moment his thumb rubs against Kylo’s rim because Kylo goes boneless, his hips rocking in tiny little movements against hers, the head of his cock rubbing against her g-spot. The light pressure inside of her sends stars flying behind her eyes. 

“You’re not...shouldn’t you be prepped or lubed or...something, Kylo?” Hux sounds concerned, but Rey just smiles as Kylo’s fingers tighten around her hip. 

“The pain makes it better for him,” she says, “he likes it.” 

When Kylo groans, Rey knows that Hux has finally breached him. Encouraged, she starts moving her hips, trying to remind Kylo of his chief responsibility here. After a moment, he gets it, pulling out of her gently before snapping his hips to hers with a startling amount of force. Rey moans, falling against the side of the hot tub. Can she—yes, she reaches a hand down between her legs to rub against her clit, giddy with the pleasure climbing inside her like ivy, overwhelming every part of her. 

Kylo pauses, and she looks back to see him twisting himself around to lock eyes with Hux. “Deeper, in and out,” he says, “my—ah, yeah—my prostate is just a little—ah, yes, there!” Rey groans as well when Kylo clutches her tighter, leaning his chest over so that he’s panting in her ear, thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster. His hand on her hip shifts, pulling her cheeks apart, and then his wet thumb is rubbing over the tight ring of muscle. Rey shivers thinking about Hux’s finger inside of Kylo like this, obtrusive and single-minded, lighting Kylo up from the inside. Kylo starts to push against her rim just a little and Rey groans, her pussy clenching. 

While Rey had been thinking about Hux and Kylo, her orgasm had snuck up on her, but now it’s here and she’s unable to hold it off any longer, her fingers scrabbling against the slick sides of the hot tub, a long breathy moan slipping out of her mouth. “Ky-Kylo come inside me please,” she says, delirious with the amount of force Kylo is using to drive into her. Kylo grunts and his thumb slips inside of her as he slams into her one last time and comes, setting off a mini after-climax for Rey as well. 

Kylo is slumped over her back, breathing heavy. He twitches, letting out a soft cry. Hux must have removed his finger. 

She shifts, tilting her head to grin at Hux. “What did you think, little fox?” 

Hux flushes all over, and Rey’s sure that if she could see his lower half, he’d be hard, aching. His eyes are dark, strands of red hair falling over his forehead. He’d had no more than a cursory role in this round, but he looks thoroughly wrecked, his lips pink and wet as if he’d been kissed roughly. 

Kylo slides his softening length out of Rey, wincing at the excessive stimulation. Rey turns, leaning her elbows against the side of the tub, raising her eyebrows as Hux blushes at them, looking to Rey’s exposed breast and then Kylo’s limp cock hanging out of his swimsuit. 

“It was—ah, I enjoyed it.” He twists his hands together and then looks down at his hands significantly, the memory of where he’d just had them knocking him off guard a little. 

“Is it your turn, then?” Kylo says, running a hand through his hair, sweeping it away from his face. He is careful to keep his ears covered, Rey notes with a half smile. 

“I—uh.” Hux blushes _again_ and shifts. Rey is so shocked that she laughs, a short, barked sound, as she understands. 

“Did you come in your pants?” 

Hux squeezes his eyes shut, his ears burning. “Excuse me if I’m not seasoned enough to hold it together when I’m a part of an actual threesome.” 

“Let’s go inside, then, get cleaned up and comfortable before we continue this,” she says, gesturing for Hux to get out. As he passes her, swinging a leg over the side to climb out, she presses her lips to his ear, running a finger over the shell. “We’re just getting started, little fox.”

He shivers. Kylo leans in to kiss Rey, all teeth and tongue and want, even though he just came inside her minutes ago. “You little vixen,” he says. “You’ve had your fun, baby, but I’m in charge when we get up to the bedroom.” 

“Guest room, right?” Rey asks, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, for now.” Kylo kisses her again, and then moves away and climbs out to lead Hux inside. 

They remove their swimsuits, towel off, and Kylo leads them to the guest bedroom. It’s not as spectacular as Kylo’s bedroom, but it’s probably better to be removed, for something like this. It will be comforting to come back to something familiar after...well, there isn’t really a plan, is there? 

On the stairs, Kylo points Hux to the guest bedroom and pulls Rey off to the side at the top of the stairs. After a rather desperate-feeling kiss, Rey looks up at his face curiously. She notices the apprehensive expression on Kylo’s face and she moves into reassurance mode immediately. It’s probably an overreaction, but she can’t help herself. Sometimes Kylo is a big softy, and she wants to make sure that everything here is okay. That he’s not jealous. Or anxious. 

“Are you okay, baby? If you need to stop, we can stop.” 

Kylo shakes his head, revealing the tips of his very, very red ears. “I’m—I just. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Rey nods. “Of course. I would tell you if something was wrong or if I didn’t want to do this, you know that.” Kylo nods, looking down. 

Rey looks down as well, confused until she notices the rather sizable erection in his trunks. 

“Kylo!” She all but shouts, covering her mouth a moment too late. “Are you—Is this fulfilling some sort of weird fantasy?” 

He goes red all the way to the tip of his nose. 

“It is! I can’t believe you.” She’s mostly laughing, but Kylo looks suddenly very sheepish. 

“Rey, come on. It’s not like I jerked off thinking about this scenario. But when opportunity knocks…..” 

“What do you mean—did you, or did you not, jerk it to the idea of having sex with Hux and I at some point?” 

Kylo’s cock jerks in his swimsuit. 

“You pervert!! You absolutely did, didn’t you?” Rey leans up to whisper in his ear now, “tell me, Kylo, is one horny teenager not enough for you?” 

“That’s not—Rey. That’s not what it is, I swear.” 

“It just never ends with you, does it?” She grabs his cock inside the trunks. “Did you imagine both of us at your feet on our knees? Kissing your cock? Each other?” 

Kylo lets out a startled moan. Rey giggles, winks, releasing his cock. “Come on, you big pervert. Let’s not keep our guest waiting.” 

Instead of replying, he just stands for a moment, blinking. “Ah, I need to grab some stuff. You go on in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, my writing inspo came back from the war! Here's the end of this one, which was such a joy to write. Hope you enjoy it!

Kylo leaves them alone while he goes to grab lube and condoms, and there’s a moment where Rey and Hux stare at each other in awkward silence before Rey moves towards him, taking his hand. 

“I….I haven’t been the nicest to you this summer, I know.” 

Hux shrugs. “Honestly, I could never hope to compete with Kylo. I understand. He’s…..” Hux trails off, tilting his head and pressing his free hand to his cheek. “He’s hot.” 

Rey grins, reaching up to pinch Hux’s cheek. “He is, isn't he?” They share a laugh and then grow silent again, contemplative. “But still, I’m sorry for the way I behaved.” 

“I’d like to think you’re about to make up for it now,” Hux says, gesturing downward, where he’s growing hard again, the long line of his cock red and curving towards his belly. It’s a pretty cock, Rey notes with a pleased grin. 

She can hear Kylo’s footsteps, and before he can come back she moves close to Hux, to whisper in his ear. 

“Right before you come, call him daddy. Just trust me.” Hux pulls away, shock all over his face. That’s how Kylo finds them, Rey with her hand on Hux’s arm, Hux hard and embarrassed. 

“You didn’t start without me, did you?” He drops the box of condoms on the side table, sets the lube down a little more carefully than that. 

“Never,” Rey says, her voice low and reverent. “Just talking over some things before we really get going.” 

Kylo leans in for a kiss, stroking his big palm down her neck. “I love you, you know?” 

Rey’s belly fills with warmth and she smiles into the kiss. “I know, I love you too.” 

“If there’s anything you don’t like, you tell me, okay?” 

“I promise.” 

“Lay back, baby,” Kylo says, pushing back on her chest with his fingertips. “We’re gonna make you feel so good.” 

Hux shuffles forward on the bed, settling on his knees near her hips. He looks up at Kylo, expectantly. Rey can feel herself growing wet again, these two men naked at her heels. For her, devoted to her pleasure. She plants her feet and rocks her hips up, offering them to Hux. 

“I won’t exactly get to sit on your cock, but…hopefully this will be okay instead?” 

Hux goes pink, his cock jerking against his belly. Kylo reaches around Hux, gripping his hips and moving him in front of Rey. Hux’s cheeks haven’t lost their color yet and every time Kylo touches him, they darken. By the time Kylo is finished putting the condom on him, gripping Hux’s cock and positioning him to slide into Rey, Hux is breathing heavy, flushed a beautiful red all the way down to the fair skin on his chest. 

Having Hux inside of her is a different experience entirely. Kylo’s cock is long and fat, stretching her in a way that makes her boneless every time they have sex. Hux’s cock isn’t particularly thick, but it’s long and curved just so—as he bottoms out inside her, the head of him brushes past her g-spot and Rey gasps. Hux’s eyes fly to hers at the noise, wide and surprised. He grits his teeth and looks away, his head hanging, hair flopping into his face. 

“That’s it, wouldn’t want to come too soon, would you, baby?” Kylo has his hands on Hux’s hips still, his lips at Hux’s ear. Hux is panting, struggling for each breath, every muscle in his body flexed taut with the exertion. It’s rather impressive, especially considering this might even be his first time. “If you come too soon Rey won’t get the chance to come on your pretty little cock,” Kylo whispers, his tongue flicking out to tease at the shell of Hux’s ear. 

Rey groans, shifting her hips to try and coax Hux into moving. Watching the two of them together is lovely, but she doesn’t want them to forget about her. 

Kylo reaches down to put a hand on her pelvis, rubbing the spot where Hux’s cock is pressing against her. The pressure drives Rey wilder and she whines in the back of her throat. 

“Please,” she says, breathless and impatient despite her earlier orgasm. Hux leans his head back onto Kylo’s shoulder, trying to find his eyes, searching for approval. 

“Can I move?” Hux finally just mumbles his question into Kylo’s jaw. Kylo nods, nuzzling at Hux’s cheek, licking at the corner of his mouth. It’s not a kiss. It’s filthy, it’s wet, and it makes Hux’s eyes flutter. 

It’s very clear that Hux doesn’t know what he’s doing, regardless of how many times he’s done it before. He’s lucky he has a well-shaped cock, because every erratic, uneven thrust rubs her g-spot where Kylo is still pushing down, sending spikes of heavy pleasure through her belly. 

Kylo has taken to mouthing at Hux’s neck, his hands covering Hux’s where they’re gripped at Rey’s hips. Hux’s milky skin will surely bruise easily; Kylo is going to leave Hux with a constellation of discolored marks across his body. The thought makes her groan. 

She tilts her hips a little to get a better angle just as Kylo whispers in Hux’s ear, loud enough for her to hear. 

“Do you want to know what it feels like?” The question makes her eyebrows furrow, but Hux’s fingers clench into her skin tighter. His hips stutter, and he closes his eyes and breathes deep. Kylo grins and keeps going. “Don’t you want to be filled while you fill her?” 

Hux lets out a startled moan and Kylo leaves him to crawl across the bed and snag the little bottle of lube off the bedside table. “It’s going to feel so good, trust me,” he murmurs, smoothing his hands down Hux’s sides. 

He pushes Hux over so that his chest is touching Rey’s, and Hux licks his lips, looking first at Rey’s eyes and then at her mouth. 

“Can—can I kiss her?” He plants his hands on the bed near Rey’s waist, giving himself leverage to move deeper inside of her. 

“I want to, Kylo, I want—” and Kylo nods as Rey babbles, tilting her face up to Hux. His lips meet hers, cool and soft, thinner than Kylo’s. They anchor Rey where she is, keeping her from floating away in the overwhelming wash of sensation.

Hux jerks suddenly, and Rey imagines Kylo rubbing the tip of his thick index finger against Hux’s hole. “Come on,” Kylo whispers, his lips almost touching the shell of Hux’s ear. “It’ll feel so good, I swear. Just a finger.” Hux lets out a moan against Rey’s lips. 

“Yes, yes please, Kylo. Put it in me.” 

Kylo grins, clamps his free hand around Hux’s hip, and Hux gives a sharp cry. Rey whines, shifts, wishes she could see Kylo fingering Hux, see his hole shiny with lube. Hux’s hips are shifting impatiently inside of her, making her impatient and frustrated. 

Because he knows her so well, Kylo reaches around to stroke at Rey’s thigh. “Are you itching to see what I’m doing to Hux back here?” He pets up her thigh, using his thumb to press at her clit, sliding against Hux’s cock as well. “I can see you squirming, baby. You want it to be your finger inside of him, don’t you?” 

Well, she didn’t until just now. But now that Kylo’s said it, she can’t get the idea out of her head. She can see Hux’s muscles tensing against the intrusion, his resolve breaking. He wasn’t going to last long when this started, but as Kylo grunts and shifts his arm, Hux yelps. 

“Wh—what is that?” Hux is breathless, trembling, resting almost all of his weight on Rey now. He’s so deep inside her, grinding against something deep that feels _electrifying_ ; she’s having trouble keeping her eyes open. 

“That’s your prostate. It’s like your g-spot. I could make you come untouched with just—this,” and Kylo pushes, Hux arches his back and Rey comes from the unexpected increase of pressure inside of her. It sets off a chain reaction. She contracts around Hux, who whines and goes tense all over, mouth open. Kylo plants his free hand on the bed and rubs inside of Hux harder, which makes his whine turn into an outright moan. 

Hux’s cum is starting to squish out of the condom around his cock; she’s still contracting around him, surprisingly strong little aftershocks. The sensation is gross and odd and while she’s focusing on that, she misses what’s going on between the boys in front of her. Hux lets out a shocked groan and Kylo chuckles. 

Rey scrambles out from under Hux, shocked herself, just in time to watch Kylo push a small plug into Hux’s hole. 

“What is that??” Hux pants, raising up on his hands and looking behind him. Kylo smirks, rubs a circle into the skin of his cheek, pulls them apart. When Hux reaches behind him to touch the little base of the plug, Rey’s cheeks flush. She isn’t a stranger to the concept of a plug. Even this specific one, she’s had inside of her many times. But somehow seeing it between Hux’s pale cheeks is sending icy hot sparks through her, even with her recent orgasm. Wide-eyed, she looks up at Kylo. 

“Did you think we were done here, baby?” 

“Um, kind of?” Rey’s cheeks are warm and her hands are shaking, she knows she’s probably quite a sight. Nervous, she reaches down and rubs her fingers along the bare skin of her labia, swollen and damp from her own arousal and the remnants of Kylo’s cum. 

Hux groans, and Rey turns just in time to watch as he reaches down between his legs and grips his cock. 

“Oh, teenagers!” Kylo says, reaching down to grip Hux’s chin and pull him up into a fierce kiss. Rey has to close her eyes for a moment against the wave of fire that rises in her belly. Kylo’s pale fingers thread through the bright red of Hux’s hair, clutching his face closer, and Rey catches a flash of pink tongue. She can’t resist the urge to crawl closer, to smooth her hands over their shoulders. There’s a little trickle of sweat making its way down Kylo’s neck, and Rey leans up to lick it away, savoring the salty taste in her mouth. 

“I can’t believe you’re hard again,” Kylo breathes, closing his eyes. “You’re gonna make me come before we even get to any of the fun stuff here.” 

“Fun stuff?” Rey says. She likes the sound of that a little too much. But knowing Kylo, the fun hasn’t even started. If Kylo says “fun stuff” then Kylo means “crazy stuff.” 

Kylo grabs her around the waist, throws her down on the bed onto her back. She giggles and Kylo leans down to kiss her. Hux’s taste is on Kylo’s tongue, and she sighs into the kiss as Hux strokes down her torso, the tips of his fingers catching on her nipples. When Kylo pulls away, he tangles his fingers with Hux’s on Rey’s stomach. 

“What would you say to taking us both at the same time?” Kylo leans down to kiss over her nipple, flicking his tongue out to taste. 

“The—at the same—time?” 

Rey shifts and closes her eyes as Kylo reaches a hand down between her legs to rub down the length of her pussy, past her perineum to the hole between her cheeks. The meaning of what Kylo said hits her all at once and her eyes fly open. 

“Ah, yes. Please.” 

Hux groans, leaning down to rest his forehead against Rey’s stomach. “At the same time? I barely handled it on my own.” 

Kylo rubs Hux’s back and then reaches around to flip Rey onto her stomach. He slaps both hands down onto her ass cheeks, making her gasp. Hux’s face turns red. 

“Does she—does she like that?” 

Kylo laughs under his breath. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” He pulls Rey’s hips up so that her weight is on her knees and then directs Hux’s fingers to the folds of her pussy. Rey groans and then Hux’s long, graceful fingers are sinking inside of her. 

“You...you like being spanked?” Hux sinks his fingers in again, rubbing against where he thinks her g-spot might be. It’s not the right spot because while Rey is still wet, she’s not moaning or anything. Kylo pulls Hux’s fingers out of her and leans down to whisper in Hux’s ears. 

Rey can barely just hear it. 

“Try it. Spank her, right there.” The ghost of Kylo’s fingers over the meat of her cheeks makes her shiver. 

Hux’s palms slapping down over her butt, hard enough to sting but soft enough that his inexperience is obvious, make her moan and arch her back, pushing her ass into his hands. She can’t believe she’s ready again. And for more this time. She’s had Kylo in her with a plug in her ass, but...this. This will be different. 

Hux is still trailing his hands over the curve of her, the tips of his fingers dipping into the space between her cheeks, skirting closer and closer to her hole. He’s tentative. 

“Which—where will you—uh,” Hux stutters and his grip on her tightens. “In her...?” 

Kylo coos into Hux’s ear. “You want to know where you’ll be inside, don’t you?” 

Hux gulps so loudly that Rey can hear it. She imagines he’s nodding but she can’t be sure with her cheek resting on the bed. Kylo’s fingers tangle with Hux’s, guiding them to the furled pink skin of her asshole. 

“You’ve already had her pussy today, huh?” Hux gasps and Rey twists her neck all the way around trying to see what Kylo’s just done. Heat rushes up her torso as she watches Kylo nibble the shell of Hux’s ear, trailing over the curve of it and then leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of his neck. “How’d you like to get a taste of her ass?” 

Hux’s grip on her is vice-like now, and he groans. Kylo laughs and reaches over Rey to the lubricant on the side table. Rey breaths in, sharp, as Hux’s fingers stroke over her hole. 

“Will it hurt you, Rey?” 

She can feel the edge of his fingernail against that sensitive skin; it’s just on the edge of pain and it makes her shiver. 

“If you’re careful and patient, it won’t hurt me at all. I’ve taken Kylo before.” 

Hux pushes, just barely, so that the tip of his finger presses down into the muscle. Kylo snaps open the cap of the lube and drizzles some over Hux’s finger. The extra slip catches him off guard and his finger breaches her. Hux and Rey gasp at the same time and Kylo laughs again. 

“How soon until you can come again, little fox?” Kylo has his hands on Hux’s hips. 

Rey would feel jealous but….she’s got Hux’s finger in her ass, so she figures they haven’t quite forgotten about her. 

Kylo guides another of Hux’s fingers into her and she gasps, wiggling back to take more of him. She can hear Hux’s answering intake of breath. 

“I, uh—I’m not—“ Hux sputters, probably just remembering that Kylo asked him a question. Kylo chuckles. 

“Little fox!” Kylo sounds impressed. “You’re already hard again. Can you come?” 

“Is he really,” Rey asks, looking back over her shoulder. “Hurry up!” 

Then Kylo surprises Rey by sticking a slippery finger into her ass along Hux’s. 

“You’re quite a bit bigger than this but just think about how it’s gonna look when you’re in here instead of our fingers. I kinda wish I could be inside you while you’re inside her.” 

Hux jerks; Rey can feel his fingers clenching inside her. Kylo pulls his out, and a moment later Hux’s slide out as well. There’s a rip, a snap and a few moments later Kylo’s hands on her hips repositioning her, onto Hux’s lap against the headboard. His chest feels solid behind her in a way that it definitely did not at the beginning of the summer. 

“Spread your legs, baby,” Kylo says, his hand around Hux’s cock, drizzling more lubricant over it and then guiding it slowly, slowly, slowly into Rey’s ass. It burns a little, especially the first inch or so, but she knows what’s coming, so she waits. 

Her head drops back onto Hux’s shoulder as he sinks further into her and with her ear at his throat, she can _feel_ Hux groaning. 

When he finally bottoms out, they pause, Kylo’s fingers resting on Hux’s groin at the base of his cock. 

“Do you need a minute, to breath?” 

“No,” Rey replies. “I got this. I’m fine.” 

Kylo laughs, strokes her thigh. “Good, baby. But I wasn’t asking you. Little fox?” 

Hux huffs, Rey can feel it against her neck. “I uh. It’s really. Tight.” 

Rey can see Kylo’s jaw click as he swallows dry. “Take your time,” he says, his voice hoarse. The tips of his fingers trail up to Rey’s thigh, curling around the meat of her thigh as if to ground himself. “Let me know when it's...bearable.”

For a few moments, Rey holds as still as she can. Behind her, she can hear Hux breathing, in and out so slowly that it almost feels like he’s not breathing at all. Kylo keeps his hand curled around her leg, eyes fixed on the point where Hux is joined to her.

Hux’s jaw works and his throat clicks on a swallow, once, twice, before he is able to speak. His voice is raspy. 

“Honestly, Kylo, I don’t think it’s going to get easier. I can—I can feel her breathing.”

Kylo chuckles. Slides up in close to Rey, straddles Hux’s legs with his powerful thighs parted. Kylo is so hard, so obviously aroused to his limit that the head of his cock is leaking, big, fat drops of precome sliding down the crown of him. Rey reaches out a hand and Kylo nearly jumps away.

“Ah, no—baby, please. I want to be able to get inside of you before I come.” 

In apology, he dips his head down to kiss her, sliding his fingers up her sides and into her hair. Hux makes a terrible, wounded noise behind them, burying his nose into Rey’s neck. 

“I—you’re.”

Rey smiles against Kylo’s lips, rocks her hips just a teeny bit and relishes in the high, shocked gasp from Hux. The pressure of him inside of her isn’t uncomfortable anymore. She’s eager to find out what it will feel like with both of them stuffed inside her. 

“Aw, is the little baby fox suffering back there?”

Kylo huffs again, lining himself up with Rey’s pussy and leaning over her to give Hux a kiss. The wet, slippery noises are right at her ear. It’s like surround-sound porn, but with the added bonus of Kylo’s hands on her, his cock slipping in between her flushed labia and Hux’s cock nestled deep in her ass. 

4D porn, more like. Kylo slides himself in, hands clenched on her hips so tightly she can feel herself bruising more. She hopes she has a set of bruises for each of their fingers. 

Hux is panting, whining, crying. He’s wrapped his arms around her middle, like she’s a lifeline. There’s almost nothing erotic about the way he’s linked his fingers together around her ribs, holding her to him. But the desperation—now that, Rey finds plenty erotic. 

Kylo’s in all the way now, his cock stretching her in a way that feels simultaneously impossible and inevitable. She reaches her fingers down in a V, rubbing her first two fingers around each side of Kylo’s cock inside her. Her labia feels stretched thin, her clit a tight, swollen button at the top of her entrance. She rubs it in gentle circles and her hips jerk. Having a cock inside of her always makes her clit extra sensitive. 

Both boys grunt, Kylo’s fingers tightening again at her hips as he starts to move, almost as if he can’t help it. 

“Little fox, you, can you rock up into her at the same time that I’m pulling out—ah, fuck, Rey, your pussy—or, fuck, or is that too much to ask right now?” 

Hux moves his head behind her, but Rey can’t tell whether he’s nodding or not. She decides to choose for him, rocking herself back down onto him as Kylo pulls out. 

The position she’s in doesn’t allow for much mobility, especially with Hux’s arms clamped around her like they are. She pulls at his fingers, moving his hands down to her hips and then planting hers on the tops of his thighs under her. 

Ah, there it is. Hux lets out a soft, airy sound as she pushes herself down on his cock and then pulls back up to meet Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo gasps. 

“How—how long do you want us to keep going for?”

He’s keeping his thrusts slow, steady. They’re not soft, but it’s far from the fast and firm rhythm he favors when he’s really trying to get them both to the edge. Hux still hasn’t quite figured out how to move his hips. 

“I—” Well. Rey hasn’t quite paid attention to how she’s feeling yet, too concerned with getting things moving for all three of them. But now that’s she’s. 

She’s. 

Oh, god, she’s so full. Kylo pulls out of her, Hux moves back in. The pressure at the front and the back of her pussy is. Delicious. There’s a point where she can feel their cocks almost rubbing together inside of her. 

“I’m gonna come, Kylo,” she says, and reaches a free hand down to circle her clit again. 

“Oh, fuck,” he says, planting his hands on the bed and thrusting just a bit harder into her. 

Thankfully, this means he’s pushing her back on to Hux instead of her having to balance and do it herself. But instead of having the weight of one cock or the other inside of her at a time, now she gets both of them snug in her at the same time. 

It’s exactly what she needs, and she keeps rubbing as her eyes flutter closed. 

And then Hux comes to his senses, apparently, because his hips suddenly snap up against her as Kylo’s pushing inside of her, and the sharp pressure is so wonderful that she clenches down and comes without any sort of warning at all. 

It makes her _scream_ , wailing into the air with one hand on her clit, the other digging into Hux’s thigh. 

The boys have both lost it, Hux is bouncing his hips against her, and Kylo is going hard and fast, drawing her orgasm out impossibly long—she has no air left to scream, so she’s letting out raspy hiccups instead in time with their thrusts. 

Hux grunts, reaching his sweaty fingers out to slip over Kylo’s shoulders before they can clench. Rey sympathizes—his shoulders are so damn broad that getting a good grip around them with one hand is nearly impossible. 

“Daddy, please, can I come?” 

Two things happen simultaneously.

Both boys come—Kylo with a growl that makes her toes curl and her nipples pebble into tight points, and Hux with what she’s coming to realize is his characteristic whine, his back arching, pushing his chest into her back. 

And while they’re both coming, Kylo reaches his face around her to capture Hux’s mouth in a filthy, sloppy kiss. 

“Fuck, fuck you, little fox,” he growls between kisses, hips stuttering into Rey. “Next time I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass, teach you to call me Daddy without some kind of—fuck—warning.” 

Hux is still whining, still rocking his hips, too. “Daddy, yes, yes, please.”

Rey feels like she could maybe come again, sandwiched between them. It’s clear that they’ve forgotten all about her—like some sort of shared fleshlight—but Rey’s so turned on by it, her tits pressed tight against Kylo’s chest and her back flush to Hux’s chest. She can _smell_ them around her, the scent of male sweat and pool chemicals mixed with the smell of her sex. 

She tries for it, circling her fingers around her clit and grinning to herself when she feels the spike of pleasure it gives her. 

Kylo and Hux stop kissing. 

“Oh, did you think we’d forgotten you, baby?” 

Kylo pulls out, pausing for a moment to watch his come drip out of her in thick, slick clumps. 

“Don’t think I don’t know who gave our little fox the idea to call me Daddy as he came,” he says, grinning at her with a dangerous flash of teeth. 

“I’m gonna pull Rey off of you, okay, Hux?” 

Hux makes a wordless noise of assent and Kylo. Kylo just fucking picks her up off of him. The slide of Hux’s cock, even softening, out of her ass is so lovely that she moans once, gasping as Kylo tosses her down to lay on the bed. 

And then he’s spreading her legs, lowering his face. His tongue touches her pussy, curling into her entrance. Seeking out the remnants of his own spend. He eats it out of her, reaching down to push a finger into her ass and play with the come leaking out of that entrance as well. 

And then he licks at her clit. Rey’s eyes fall closed and she just. Shakes as he licks at her, soft and wet, over and over. There’s some shifting on the bed, but Rey can’t pay any attention to it—she’s chasing the orgasm, hunting for it. She’s come so many times tonight but. She just needs one more. Kylo’s fingers, two now, rub in and out of her ass, shallow and gentle. 

She’s too sensitive for anything more. 

And then there’s. Her eyes fly open to watch Hux settle next to Kylo on his stomach, open his mouth, watch his tongue curl around Kylo’s and brush against her clit. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” she says, clutching at both heads—her fingers digging into their hair. 

Hux’s tongue in the mix makes it sloppier, less precise a rhythm. But the stimulation on both sides of her clit is a new thing, and the sight of the two of them between her legs, lavishing their full attention on her, is enough to make up for it. 

She climbs quickly and then she’s coming with a weak cry, her pussy and her ass clenching with as much force as her poor, tired muscles can manage. It’s not much, but it’s enough to satisfy her, finally. 

She relaxes back, sighing and trying to find her breath again, willing her heart to calm in her chest. 

The boys move around, probably wiping themselves down or something. Kylo brings a wet cloth in between her legs. He wipes her pussy first and then her ass, the cold cloth dipping just inside her hole to catch any come still inside. 

The pressure makes her yelp, but Hux is there immediately, smoothing his cool, thin fingers over her forehead and kissing her cheek. 

She hears the thud of the cloth hitting the wall and she rolls her eyes, and then Kylo is settling on her other side and curling his arms around her. 

She should get up. She should pee, she should get some clothes on. 

But instead, she falls asleep. Between her two beautiful, awkward, attentive boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say you should always use condoms and you should probably be way more careful about putting dicks/toys/hands in your ass. 
> 
> Uh. Yeah. Maybe don't take your neighbor's virginity with a threesome?

**Author's Note:**

> I know y'all are waiting for that next chapter of Lemon Hot Mess, but I've been working on this for so long........please forgive me
> 
> follow me on twitter @pr3tty_g1rl5


End file.
